In The Heat of The Moment
by Serpent Tailed Angel
Summary: Fluffy Doug x Dylas oneshot about the boys not coming out of the closet.


"Move your elbow!"

"It's against my side!"

"No. It's digging into _my_ side!"

"Shut up! It's not like there's much room here, dammit!"

Kiel forced himself to look away from the closet door, although Doug and Dylas' voices could still be heard from the other side loud and clear. "We need to find that key."

"We're looking," Arthur reminded Kiel. He then sent a scolding look Leon's way.

Leon, the one who had managed to trick both boys into the closet, somehow, didn't take the look badly. He smiled back at Arthur, then asked Vishnal "Where were you when you dropped it?"

"W-well…" Vishnal frowned and shook his head. He'd been carrying it along with a whole stack of items that Leon and Doug had thought would be good for the pajama party. Given the number they'd already found scattered around the room, hallway, restaurant, and even the street, the key could be anywhere.

"It's probably not on the street, in any case," Leon decided. "We'll follow your path. You would have gone downstairs with it, right?"

"Hey! Are you guys leaving?" Doug yelled through the closet door. "Don't leave me alone with _him_!"

"Can you break the door down?" Leon asked.

"It's my closet, so I'd prefer you didn't," Arthur added.

Dylas grumbled something that came out muffled by the door, but it sounded like he'd already tried.

Deciding not to dignify that one with a response, Arthur hustled everybody out of the room. The key to the closet didn't seem to be in there and if they were going to get Doug and Dylas free without an axe then they'd best start searching in an environment with fewer distractions. It was hard enough to focus on getting downstairs when both boys were yelling for them not to leave.

It wasn't until the others had been gone for several minutes that Doug and Dylas calmed down enough to realize they had been left alone. Both became very quiet as the implication of being locked in closet with no one in earshot set in.

"Feh. Even if you were a cute girl, you're too high up to kiss."

Dylas stuttered, unable to form the single word question that statement begged for.

"Well, I can't imagine anything worse than kissing you, but if I were stuck here with someone who didn't suck, that's what I'd be thinking of doing," Doug said.

"That's what you're thinking of _now_ you sick pervert!" Instinctively, Dylas pushed Doug away from him.

Doug yelled out in pain as he was pressed into the wall and kicked out at Dylas, who yelped as Doug's foot found his shin. Dylas punched back. Doug bit. Dylas grabbed Doug's collar and lifted him off the ground. Doug kicked again, this time connecting with something a bit higher and more sensitive than Dylas' shin. While he doubled over in pain, Dylas continued to press Doug into the wall.

"You son of a-"

"Oh boys?" Doug and Dylas froze. "Arthur told me you two were trapped. It sounds like you're pretty active in there. Do you want to be left alone?" Porcoline asked.

After taking a moment to assure himself that there had been enough time for Porcoline to be informed and come to check on them, Dylas answered, "No."

"You aren't doing anything you wouldn't show to your child, are you?"

"I don't have a child," Doug said while Dylas tried to recover his wits after hearing that question.

"I have to get back to the kitchen though. Don't strangle one another in there. Or make a child that you wouldn't want seeing what you're doing," Porcoline said before leaving, which was when Doug caught onto the implication.

"Like hell we'd do that," Doug grumbled. "Hey, Gelding, put me down already."

"Gelding?" Dylas growled. "Who are you calling a gelding you… you…" Rats. Dwarf wasn't an insult in this situation. "You midget!"

"I'm not a midget!"

"I'm not holding you at eye level and your feet still come past my knees."

"They do not, you liar. And you're just freakishly tall!" Doug kicked again, but didn't get as lucky as before. His knee still managed to reach Dylas' stomach, but nothing too precious was damaged.

"Knock it off!" Dylas pressed Doug harder into the wall.

And in a moment of passion—passionate fury at least—Dylas did something he would regret for years to come. In his defense, he'd meant to piss Doug off, and Doug had told him what he couldn't imagine anything being worse than. He already had Doug held up so their faces were about level anyway. And in the confines of the closet, there wasn't much space to cross while pulling Doug's face towards his.

-o-

Having been unable to locate the key, Vishnal had suggested the next best thing. Even though it was getting late, they'd caught Volkanon before he was going to bed, and he'd been more than happy to help once he'd heard the situation.

The butler had charged to the restaurant, yelling his glorious cry of imminent victory as he ran up the stairs and into Arthur's room, locating the evil door that had imprisoned his fellow citizens.

The boys followed not too far behind, save for Arthur, who stayed outside his room and noted Doug and Dylas' eerie silence as he mourned the loss of his closet door.

A cracking noise came from the room, echoing down the hall. Arthur peeked in. Dylas and Doug stood in the closet, pressed tightly against one another, which was as far apart as the closet allowed them to be. Bruises from a squabble that must have occurred while they were unsupervised went towards explaining how disheveled their hair and clothes were, although they almost looked… to disheveled.

The two stepped out, red faced as they thanked Volkanon for freeing them.

"Think nothing of it," Volkanon told them. "It was a simple good deed, and it's a relief to know you two are free."

"Yes. I'm glad you two were finally able to come out of the closet," Leon said.

"I'm going home," Doug declared and walked out of Arthur's room.

"Me too," said Dylas who, upon brief reflection of where he was, amended that to "I'm going to my room," before storming off down the hall

"It is good that they came out of the closet, though," Kiel said.

"Kiel, don't repeat Leon, please." Arthur requested. "Ever." He could only imagine how intolerable those two's bickering would become if _that_ rumor started circulating. Especially since it wasn't even a factual one… probably.

-x-

**STA**: Two people in a closet. I'm sorry. I know that's hardly original. There's another fic I wanted to write and did a bit of playing with where I sort of just threw out a line about a closet incident so this is sort of the setup for that. But that won't be typed until I finish _Count Back From Ten_ and stop playing RF4 long enough to write more than about 2k a week again.


End file.
